


Larga distancia

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Francisco y Miguel nunca se habían visto.





	Larga distancia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: soulmates  
> Pairing: ligeramente ecuper (not really)

_Puedes dejar de dibujar penes?_

Martín se tapó la boca para no estallar en carcajadas en medio de la clase de biología. Las risitas que provenían desde las dos mesas en la esquina, al fondo, ya venían irritando toda la mañana a la profesora, pero esta ya se había resignado a que era en vano tratar de disciplinar a Martín y a Miguel. Les lanzó una mirada amenazadora antes de terminar de explicar lo que había dibujado en la pizarra. Martín a duras penas le prestó atención. Volvió a tomar su lapicero y jaló el brazo de Miguel hacia él, volviendo a trazar la silueta de un aparato reproductor masculino. Miguel no paraba de reír ahogadamente.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, Francisco suspiró.

Se jaló la manga y cubrió su brazo, decidiendo ignorar las cosquillas por el resto del día. Era incómodo, pero tenía que prestar atención a clases. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Miguel exactamente a esa hora, pero se supone que estaba en el colegio. Cuando a la salida del cole volvió a destaparse el brazo, este estaba casi limpio. Miguel debió haberse lavado los dibujos y garabatos y le había dejado solo un par de palabras.

_Te molestaste?_

No. No estaba molesto. Solo algo irritado, pensó, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas groserías infantiles. Sabía que lo hacía cuando se aburría en clases y cuando se ponía a bromear con Martín. Sabía que usualmente era el argentino que escribía tonterías en sus brazos, Miguel le había dicho. Eso no lo excusaba de otras cosas… Una vez, cuando al parecer estaba enfermo y no había tenido que ir al colegio, se escribió mono en la frente. Francisco no sabía por qué le parecería algo chistoso, pero después de dos días sin responderle al peruano, este se disculpó.

_Solo era una broma_

Llevaba comunicando con Miguel desde que había tenido la habilidad de sostener un lapicero. Primero fueron garabatos de esos infantiles, apenas líneas sin sentido. Poco tiempo después, comenzaron a replicarse estas en su propia piel y sus padres supieron que su alma gemela debía tener la misma edad. Sabía su nombre porque un adulto al parecer lo escribió en el brazo de Miguel cuando este apenas tenía tres años. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo. Siempre lo animaron a mantener la comunicación, a seguir dibujando hasta que aprendió a escribir. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, sobre todo porque su alma gemela parecía aprender más lento. Pero aprendió.

No se llevaban mal, la verdad. Era la adolescencia que lo dejaba algo tonto a Miguel. Y tal vez Martín. A Pancho no le preocupaban esas cosas, porque no le gustaba Miguel. No estaba enamorado de él, no tenía los sentimientos que la gente decía que debía sentir por su alma gemela. Era difícil para él sentir ese tipo de cosas por alguien que en su vida había visto. Nunca intercambiaron números o Facebook ya que tenían una forma mucho más inmediata de comunicar, independiente de señal o internet.

Si le preguntaban, diría que eran amigos. Buenos amigos, incluso, dependiendo de la persona, diría que eran mejores amigos. Sabía tanto de Miguel como este de él y no era poco lo que habían intercambiado a lo largo de más de diez años. Se conocían bien a pesar de que no sabían ni cómo se veía el otro. Se describieron varias veces y eso les parecía bastar. No necesitaban más. Porque tampoco se llevaban mal, hablaban más que con cualquier otra persona. Y entre chistes y memes, frases inconclusas y borrosas, se creaban conversaciones que duraban hasta la madrugada. Conversaciones que dejaban ver que, en el fondo, solo era un par de chicos con una vida por delante. Miguel le escribía de sus inseguridades, de que a pesar de tener tantos amigos a veces se sentía solo, y Francisco le respondía que extrañaba a sus hermanas, que extrañaba vivir en una familia con ambos padres. Cuando sentía que le pesaban los párpados, sus dedos delineaban las tortuguitas que Miguel dibujaba en su muñeca. Y a veces, solo a veces cuando se estaba quedando dormido tras haberse quedado hasta tarde conversando de aquellas cosas, pensaba en que tal vez, solo tal vez, sí quería conocerlo.

Algún día, tal vez…

 


End file.
